Legenda Kutukan Cinta
by Agizera
Summary: CHAP 2! Ini adalah sebuah Legenda Kutukan Cinta. Berkisah tentang Ichigo yang dikutuk memiliki tiga kepribadian dalam dirinya. Dengan sentuhan lembut seorang gadis, Ichigo dapat berubah menjadi sosok berkarisma dan digilai. What? DISCONTINUE!
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

**D**isclaimer : **T**aito **K**ubo

**W**arning : **O**OC,** A**U,** T**ypo(s)

**P**airing : **I**chi**R**uki

**R**ate : **T**een

**Dia** hanya memiliki sebuah keinginan, berharap bisa menikmati kehidupan yang didambakan**nya**. Mungkinkah bisa terwujud? **Dia** hanya bisa berangan-angan.

Pada suatu malam seseorang menghampiri **Dia**, menawarkan untuk mewujudkan mimpi yang diinginkan**nya**. Tanpa persetujuan, tanpa negosiasi.

Mantra diucapkan saat **Dia** menutup mata. Dan akhirnya **Dia** tertidur untuk selamanya. Tenggelam dalam mimpi**nya** yang indah. Tak ingin bangun untuk selamanya, karena itu… sebuah kutukan.

* * *

><p><strong>LEGENDA KUTUKAN CINTA<strong>

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Bak Dongeng<em> Sleeping Beauty<em>, aku bermimpi, melihat diriku terbaring dengan menutup kedua mata. Seseorang datang kepadaku, mungkinkah pangeran? Ia membelai rambutku kemudian menggenggam tanganku.

Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari genggaman itu, tapi aku tak mampu membuka mata ataupun bergerak. Kenapa bisa begini? Aku tak bisa melihat seseorang itu dengan jelas. Lelaki itu berkata,

"Aku menjemputmu." dan akupun terbangun.

***(n_n)***

"Hah!" pekikku terlonjak di atas ranjang.

Aku… bermimpi? Kukira hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Kutatap jam dinding _moccasin_ yang kini menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Aku melongo di tempat. Pukul delapan? Oh, tidak! Aku terlambat!

Dengan segera aku berlari menuju ke kamar mandi. Sial! Aku benar-benar mengutuk ruangan ini. Terlalu besar, membuatku harus melangkah lebih banyak hanya untuk menuju ke kamar mandi.

Terlahir dalam keluarga kaya raya bukanlah salah satu pilihan hidupku. Tapi… ini berlebihan! Bahkan kamarku sendiri luasnya bukan main.

Terdiri dari ruang tidur yang luas, kamar mandi yang sangat nyaman, ruang santai dan balkon raksasa yang bahkan bisa dibuat untuk berguling-guling sepuasnya. Benar-benar menakjubkan bukan?

Dan sialnya lagi, aku hanya tinggal sendiri. Bisa dibilang begitu karena hanya seorang maid yang bisa menemani hari-hariku, setidaknya untuk menjaga privasiku. Aku tak suka dilayani oleh puluhan maid.

"Nona Kuchiki, Anda harus cepat!" teriak seseorang dari balik pintu kamarku. Kurasa itu Momo, sebut saja asisten pribadiku, aku tak suka menyebutnya sebagai pembantu.

"Aku datang!" teriakku sekeras mungkin.

Aku hanya mampu mencuci muka sekilas, memakai sebuah gaun manis berwarna _crimson_ yang terkesan anggun dan formal. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah jiwaku.

Bisa dikatakan aku bukanlah gadis yang feminim atau apalah namanya, tapi… aku dituntut untuk tampil sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Kakakku adalah seorang _actor_ sekaligus salah satu dari 3 pengusaha sukses terkaya di Jepang.

Sungguh sial, aku jadi ikut-ikutan menjadi orang penting sekarang. Ditambah lagi, aku seperti diharuskan untuk memakai topeng setiap hari. Ini benar-benar membuatku jenuh.

"Aku siap, Momo!" kataku bebarengan dengan kubukanya pintu besar berwarna _peru _di depanku.

Hinamori Momo adalah salah satu anak asuh dari kakakku. Bisa dianggap begitu karena seluruh biaya sekolah dan biaya hidup Momo dijamin oleh kakakku. Bisa dikatakan kami saudara, itulah menurutku.

Ia bertugas untuk membangunkanku, membuatkan sarapan, dan memastikan aku tidur tepat waktu. Ia tinggal tepat di samping rumahku. Sendiri saja, dan terkadang aku mengajaknya untuk menginap di rumahku ini.

"Hari ini izinkan Saya yang mengemudi, Nona Kuchiki," kata Momo sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Benar juga, tepat sehari yang lalu, saat dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku mengendarai sebuah mobil, _body _samping mobil kesayanganku ini tergores. Uh! Menyebalkan sekali, padahal ini adalah satu-satunya kado spesial yang kumiliki dari…

"Benar juga, bisa-bisa aku mendapat jitakan lagi dari Kak Kaien," kataku sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Momo hanya tersenyum sekilas kemudian segera memasuki bagian kemudi dari mobil _fuchsia_ yang kudamba-dambakan itu. Sungguh senangnya, ini adalah kado dari Kak Kaien, seseorang yang memiliki karakter yang hampir mirip dengan kakak, malahan rival.

Satu hal yang membuat pemberiannya istimewa, kurasa… aku mulai menyukainya, sebagai seorang wanita pada pria. Bukan sebagai adik kepada kakaknya, karena aku tahu, umur kami jauh berbeda.

Tunggu? Bukankah hari ini aku akan pergi ke Kota Iwafune bersama Kak Kaien? Tak seharusnya aku melupakan ini, akan kuambil jam kuliah di lain waktu.

"Momo, aku baru ingat, hari ini aku ada janji bersama Kak Kaien," kataku dengan nada menyesal.

Momo hanya tersenyum dan turun dari mobilku, "Baiklah, Nona Kuchiki, Saya akan berangkat bersama Renji, sepertinya ia melambai ke arah kita," kata Momo sambil memandang rumah yang berdiri tepat di depan rumahku.

Nampak lebih sederhana, tapi cukup luas dan terlihat menyejukkan dengan pepohonan tinggi yang membuatnya rindang. Lelaki dengan rambut merah yang terikat tinggi ke atas, dia sahabatku sedari kecil sekaligus teman baik Momo saat duduk di bangku SMP, Abarai Renji.

"Baiklah, Saya akan menyampaikan salam Anda kepada Renji. Saya permisi dulu, selamat bersenang-senang, Nona Kuchiki!" itulah kata terakhir yang kudengar saat Momo berlari kencang menuju Renji yang kini bersandar santai di samping mobil sport _firebrick _yang sungguh sama mencoloknya dengan rambut miliknya.

Aku yang menunggu kedatangan Kak Kaien hanya bisa terduduk was-was di atas sebuah ayunan mini tepat di pertengahan taman mawar putih yang memang sangat kusukai. Di sini sangat nyaman dan hening, sampai…

"Benda apa itu?" tanyaku saat kulihat cahaya putih bersinar di permukaan langit. Mungkinkah bintang? Tapi bukannya ini masih pagi? Kurasa aku mulai ngelantur.

Perlahan benda itu melesak menuju ke arah bumi, aku mulai panik karena benda itu lebih mirip dengan bentuk tubuh manusia, tapi? Tapi? Mana mungkin!

**Bum!**

Seperti sebuah ledakan saja, awan gelap yang kurasa adalah kumpulan debu yang berterbangan membuatku semakin bergidik membayangkan kalau-kalau benda jatuh itu adalah benar manusia. Pasti sudah… _is death_!

Dengan langkah ragu, kupijak dengan beberapa langkah kecil dan sedikit terjinjit jalan setapak yang mengarah lurus pada sumber ledakan itu. Takut-takut benda itu adalah sebuah monster mengerikan atau makhluk luar angkasa yang bisa saja memakanku saat aku tak mampu mengendalikan saraf reflekku.

"Apakah..."

Aku bergumam saat debu-debu itu mulai menghilang dan perlahan memperlihatkan sosoknya. Mataku terbelalak hebat.

"Ma—manu… manusia?" pekikku saat menyadari bahwa benda tersebut adalah benar-benar manusia. Tapi… kenapa bisa jatuh dari langit? Menyeramkan.

Tak ada darah, bahkan aku hanya bisa melihat bagian belakang tubuhnya karena ia masih juga tertelungkup di atas tanah. Memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan terbalut dengan pakaian aneh serba hitam. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu mataku.

"Rambutnya berwarna jingga? Jingga? Makhluk apa dia?" tanyaku dalam hati sambil perlahan mendekat dan kini aku duduk bertumpu pada kedua lututku tepat di sampingnya.

Kuangkat sebelah tanganku untuk sekedar menyentuh tubuhnya, meyakinkan diriku sendiri, apakah ia masih hidup atau sudah… ah! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Sudah pasti dia sudah mat…

"To—tolong a—ku… No—na…"

"Aaa…!" aku berteriak, terkejut dan berusaha lari, tapi bodohnya aku, kenapa aku baru sadar kalau tanganku sudah berada dalam genggamannya? Dasar bodoh!

"Le—lepas! Lep—paskan aku! Tidaaa—k!" aku hanya bisa menghentakkan tanganku berulang kali sambil memejamkan mata seerat mungkin.

"Sa—kit… tolonglah aku, No—na…" kata makhluk itu sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tak terlihat olehku.

Dengan segera kutatap dirinya. Dia… lelaki yang… tampan. Seketika gerakku terhenti, aku tak lagi menghentakkan pergelangan tanganku yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Aku tak lagi berteriak.

Kupandangi sepasang iris berwarna _aqua _itu, terlihat begitu lembut bahkan polos. Aku terpaku menatapnya yang sedikit merintih. Wajah tampannya membuatku teringat pada…

"Seperti… Kak Kaien?" tanyaku dengan tak yakin. Benar-benar mirip Kak Kaien. Hanya saja lebih terlihat urakan dan muda.

Dengan cepat ia berganti memeluk kakiku, seperti memohon. Aku sampai jatuh terduduk di atas tanah, kakiku terselonjor dan ditarik-tarik serta di raba-raba olehnya. Apa?

"Nona, bawa aku! Biarkan aku tinggal bersamamu. Nona… aku mohon…" katanya dengan nada manja, membuatku muak sekaligus ingin tertawa.

Kulihat kostum yang dikenakannya, sebuah celana berwarna hitam pekat yang nampak sedikit kotor, sebuah kemeja putih yang tertutup oleh _sweater_ tanpa lengan berwarna_ grey. _Jubah panjang berwarna hitam juga membungkus tubuhnya semaksimum mungkin, makhluk dari mana dia?

"Ahahaha… geli, Bodoh! Hentikan! Lepaskan aku!" teriakku saat ia mulai membuatku takut dan ingin tertawa sekaligus.

Untung saja dia lelaki yang tampan, kalau tidak, sudah kuinjak-injak wajahnya. Hahaha.

"To—tolong a…" itulah kata terakhir yang mampu kudengar saat kutahu bahwa ia pingsan di tempat, merepotkan!

Dengan segera aku menyingkirkan pelukan tangannya di kakiku. Kemudian segera berdiri dan membersihkan rokku sekilas. Kutatap lelaki yang masih terbaring itu, apakah aku harus menolongnya?

Kuhela napasku sejenak, kenapa aku harus berpikir? Tentu saja aku harus menolongnya, dan dengan terpaksa aku harus membatalkan janjiku dengan Kak Kaien hari ini, sungguh sial!

***(n_n)***

Fiuh… akhirnya sampai juga. Bayangkan! Aku menyeret tubuhnya hingga ruang tamu. Aku benar-benar hebat mengingat tubuh lelaki ini lumayan besar bagi seukuran gadis mungil sepertiku.

Sepertinya, ia takkan sadar secepat itu, dan dengan acuhnya kubiarkan saja ia tiduran dilantai ruang tamu, tepatnya di atas karpet di samping sofa. Habis, mana mungkin aku mengangkat tubuhnya yang panjang itu? Hahaha, panjang? Tentu saja, terlalu tinggi.

Sebaiknya aku membiarkannya istirahat terlebih dahulu, aku juga merasa sedikit mengantuk sekarang. Mungkin karena kerja lemburku beberapa hari ini, tugas kuliahku menumpuk.

Ah! Kenapa aku terkesan malas seperti ini? Padahal berapa menit yang lalu aku baru saja bangun tidur. Tapi tak apalah, lagian memang dari awal aku berniat membolos kan?

***(n_n)***

Kubuka mataku perlahan, penyakit tidurku ini memang menyusahkan. Hari sudah gelap begini aku baru saja sadar dari mimpi panjang. Payah sekali.

Ruangan ini begitu gelap, mungkin waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Dengan meraba-raba, kusingkirkan selimut di atas tubuhku. Dengan sempoyongan aku berdiri dan mencari saklar lampu ruangan ini.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seorang lelaki sekaligus merasakan tarikan pada pinggangku. Aku menghantam tempat tidur kembali. Dan terbaring pasrah.

"Engh… apa-apaan ini?" kataku setengah sadar. Sedikit demi sedikit kufokuskan sepasang mataku untuk melihat ke dalam kegelapan. Samar-samar aku melihat sepasang mata berwarna merah darah mendekat padaku.

Aku yang masih belum percaya kini mengucek kedua mataku. Kulihat dengan seksama, dan ternyata benar, mata itu berwarna merah dengan sosok tinggi yang menyeramkan.

"Aaa…! Hantu…!" teriakku sekeras mungkin beranjak secepatnya dari tempatku saat ini.

Aku berlari tak tentu arah, kupejamkan mataku erat-erat. Dan tanpa kusadari makhluk itu sudah berada di depanku.

**Grep!**

"Bagus! Kau tertangkap!" katanya saat berhasil memelukku telak dari depan.

Tubuhku lemas seketika. Pikiranku jauh melayang kalau aku benar-benar akan di bunuh oleh makhluk di depanku ini. Bibirku bisu, tatapan mataku melebar pada satu titik di ruang gelap itu.

"Jadi kau… gadis yang menyeretku dan meninggalkanku di atas lantai?" tanyanya dengan seringai licik yang sama sekali tak terlihat olehku yang tengah terpaku sekarang.

"Ja—ja—di ka… kau it…" kataku berusaha bersuara seakan-akan tercekik oleh aura seramnya.

Dan benar saja, sebelah tangannya meraih leherku, mencekiknya lemah dan mengangkat daguku dengan ibu jarinya. Aku benar-benar ketakutan saat melihat mata berwarna merah darah itu. Dia memandangku dan mulai berbicara.

"Kau harus membayarnya... Kurasa tubuhmu cukup," kata lelaki tersebut tenang dan menekan lebih kuat leherku.

"Apa? Apa dia bilang? Tubuhku?" pekikku dalam hati.

"Aku suka makanan lezat sepertimu, kau pasti menyukaiku," katanya datar kemudian mendekat dan menjilat pipiku.

"Di—dijilat? Tidaaa—k!" dengan teriakan panjang kudorong wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Kudorong sekuat mungkin, tapi sayang aku dan juga dirinya tetap dalam posisi yang sama.

Karena putus asa atau apalah, dan juga berhubung tak ada hal lagi yang mampu kulakukan. Kutarik kedua pipinya hingga melar ke samping sambil mengancam,

"Lepaskan aku! Kalau tidak, kubuat wajahmu cacat selamanya!" kusiksa ia semampuku sambil terus mengamati ekspresi dan kedua irisnya yang tak berubah, tapi…

Gerakku terhenti saat kulihat fenomena menarik di depan mataku. Iris berwarna merah darah itu memudar, membentuk perpaduan warna baru. Berwarna coklat tajam dan…

**Degh!**

Jantungku berdebar saat iris yang identik dengan musim gugur itu menatap jauh ke dalam kedua mata violetku. Waktu terasa melambat, kuakui aku terpana dan terkejut.

"Kyaaa!" teriakku tak terkontrol.

"Uwaaa!" teriaknya kencang sekaligus menghempaskan tubuhku ke belakang.

Aku berteriak dan aku tak tahu kenapa, ia juga berteriak? Sungguh lelaki aneh. Aku terdorong mundur beberapa langkah dalam ruangan yang masih gelap itu. Kakiku menyandung tepi ranjang milikku dan membuatku jatuh tepat di atas ranjang.

Samar-samar aku melihat lelaki yang begitu syok melebihi diriku itu berjalan mundur hingga menabrak salah satu sisi dari dinding ruangan ini.

Dan secara tidak sengaja, tubuhnya menekan saklar lampu untuk seluruh ruangan ini. Semuanya menjadi terang dan jelas sekarang, lelaki berambut jingga itu! Ternyata benar-benar dia!

Aku memandangnya heran, malahan ia nampak lebih terkejut dariku. Bagaimana bisa?

"Ma—maaf! Maaf! Aku tak bermaksud untuk… sekali lagi maafkan aku!" katanya dengan nada panik.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memandangnya lekat, kenapa ia terlihat berbeda sekarang? Baru tadi pagi aku melihatnya begitu polos dengan mata _aqua _miliknya. Kemudian begitu agresif dengan iris merah darah yang sungguh, mengingatnya pun aku tak sanggup.

Tapi sekarang? Ia nampak normal, sorot matanya jauh berbeda, dari awalnya menyedihkan kemudian menyeramkan dan sekarang terkesan datar namun terkesan tajam dan hangat sekaligus.

Kulihat parasnya, oh astaga! Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat lelaki seseksi dia. Aku hanya terbengong dengan mulut terbuka menatapnya. Benar-benar tampan.

Kulihat ia memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, segera kutampar salah satu dari kedua pipiku dengan cepat. Aku harus sadar!

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau aneh sekali," kataku yang kini berdiri dan memandanginya lebih dekat, tapi tentu saja menjaga jarak darinya, auranya terlalu kuat untukku.

Ia terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum tipis. Oh, Tuhan! Manis sekali. Tak seharusnya ia tersenyum seperti itu, aku merasa berdebar saat ia berjalan dan mendekat ke arahku.

Begitu ia sampai di depan mataku, aku hanya bisa melihat dada bidangnya saja karena perbedaan tinggi kami. Aku sedikit mengangkat kepala, ia menatapku datar kemudian menepuk kepalaku sekilas.

"Kau pendek sekali," katanya sambil tersenyum meremehkan, sial!

"Apa kau bilang?" kataku berusaha meyakinkan pendengaranku yang mungkin terganggu.

"Kau pendek, _Midget_! Ahahaha…" lanjutnya dengan wajah yang tak berubah.

"Kalau saja kau tak tampan, sudah kubunuh kau!" kataku di dalam hati.

Aku merasa heran dengan diriku sendiri, seharusnya kan aku memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam, tapi entah kenapa aku malah berbinar-binar saat ia mengataiku _Midget. _

"Aaah… aku gilaaa…!" teriakku frustasi di depannya.

"Hahaha, kau aneh sekali, _Midget_. Tapi terima kasih telah menolongku," kata lelaki itu yang kini kembali berdiri angkuh di depan mataku.

"Kutanya lagi, siapa kau sebenarnya? Berani-beraninya kau menyerangku seperti itu? Tapi… aku tak masalah sih…" jelasku sambil tersipu malu, namun begitu sadar, "Eh, maksudku, kau mesum!" teriakku nyaring hingga lelaki tersebut menutup kedua telinganya.

"Bisakah kau tak berteriak, _Midget_? Kau bisa menulikan pendengaranku," katanya dengan nada tak sopan.

Ia kembali menatapku sejenak, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut jingganya dengan asal, terlihat frustasi. Aku hanya menatapnya heran. Ada apa dengannya?

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, Aku seorang penyihir," katanya singkat, dasar menyebalkan.

"Penyihir? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan nada tak yakin.

Ia mendekat padaku dan menatapku dalam,

"Apa kau tuli, _Midget_? Sudah kukatakan, aku adalah penyihir, Pe-nyi-hir!" ulangnya dengan nada aneh yang membuatku muak.

Sudah kebiasaan saat emosiku terpicu, dengan reflek aku melayangkan sebelah kakiku untuk menendang lututnya. Tapi sayang sekali, ia menahan tendanganku dengan mudahnya. Sial, ini membuatku terlihat lemah.

Ia mengangkat betis kakiku dan mensejajarkan dengan pinggangnya, membuat rokku sedikit tertarik ke paha atas. Dengan susah payah aku menahannya agar sesuatu di dalam sana tak terlihat olehnya.

"Ini berbahaya, kau seorang gadis, ingat itu, _Midget_!" katanya sambil memasang wajah yang amat tolol, tepatnya merendahkanku.

Tak terima begitu saja, sebelah tanganku kulayangkan menuju perutnya. Ah! Sial, dengan cepat pula ia menahannya dengan salah satu tangannya yang lain. Menyebalkan!

"Jangan memanggilku _Midget_! Namaku Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia!" teriakku sekencang mungkin.

Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak, berekspresi datar kemudian membebaskan kaki dan tanganku. Perlahan ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan duduk dengan bertumpu pada salah satu lututnya.

Tiba-tiba suasana di sekitarku menjadi sangat romantis. Di belakang tubuhku seolah-olah ber-_background _ langit senja yang sangat cantik. Aku seakan-akan merasakan fatamorgana.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo dari Dunia Sihir akan merasa sangat tersanjung seandainya kau mengizinkanku tinggal bersamamu, aku mohon…" kata lelaki dengan nama Ichigo tersebut merendah.

Tu-tunggu dulu, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kau memohon untuk tinggal bersamaku? Apa kau seorang Malaikat yang ditugaskan untuk hidup bersamaku? Katakan bahwa kau adalah benar-benar pangeranku. Aku tak percaya, aku benar-benar gila.

"Aku adalah penyihir yang terkutuk, memiliki tiga kepribadian yang sangat merepotkan. Dan entah kenapa kau bisa menangkalnya, aku sangat berterima kasih," lanjutnya sambil meraih sebelah tanganku, menyentuhnya sekilas dan menciumnya.

**Cup!**

**…**

Tiba-tiba aku kembali tersadar. Hei, apakah aku telah di sihir olehnya? Apa jangan-jangan, akulah yang baru dikutuknya?

Kuhentakkan tangan miliknya dari tanganku, kutatap tajam diri lelaki tersebut dengan aura membunuh tingkat tinggi, kurasa inilah yang seharusnya kulakukan sedari tadi.

Ia kini berdiri dan membelakangiku. Berjalan beberapa langkah mengamati ruanganku.

"Kutukan? Maksudmu kau…" kataku namun terputus saat ia kembali menghadapku, memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Terima kasih telah menerimaku. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa kembali menjadi diriku saat kau sentuh, benar-benar keberuntungan," katanya sambil menatapku dalam.

Aku tak lagi terpesona padanya, hanya saja dia memang tampan. Kuakui itu. Ataukah tadi aku sempat terkena kutukannya? Tapi begitu di sentuh olehnya, aku sadar? Hei… bukannya aku telah diciumnya? Oh, Tidak!

"Eh, aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa aku akan menerim…" kataku namun kembali terputus.

"Tak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa tidur di almarimu. Dan ngomong-ngomong… sedari tadi bel rumahmu berbunyi," katanya santai sambil berjalan menuju almari milikku yang memang sangat besar, atau bisa dikatakan sebuah ruangan tempat semua kostumku tersimpan.

"Oh, tidak! Momo!" dengan kecepatan kilat aku berhambur menuju lantai bawah.

Dan tanpa kusadari, lelaki dengan nama Ichigo itu tersenyum, memandangiku hingga sosokku benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Cih, kutukan ini menyusahkan. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana ini?" katanya sambil menghela napas panjang, menatap ruangan yang mungkin saja akan ia tinggali dalam jangka waktu yang tak sebentar.

**T`B`C`**

* * *

><p><strong>Lagi-lagi<strong> buat **fic.** Seperti **biasa** dengan **genre** _fantasy _**&**_ romance. _**Terpikir** saat **nonton** Harry Potter**.** Moga-moga **readers** suka.

* * *

><p><strong>Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>R P<strong>

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	2. Chapter 2

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

**D**isclaimer : **T**aito**K**ubo

**W**arning : **O**OC**, A**U**,****T**ypo(s)

**P**airing : **I**chi**R**uki

**R**ate : **T**een

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>rim'z** B**uat

* * *

><p><strong>Kokota<strong>

**Arashi A.M.N.O.S**

**Nenk Rukiakate**

**Nyx Quartz**

**Diosas**

**Jee-zee Eunry**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**Devil's of Kunoichi**

**Pyon**

**Loonatic Aqueous**

**Miko Kazuma**

**M0n1kk**

**Honestly Light**

* * *

><p><strong>LEGENDA KUTUKAN CINTA<strong>

== Ruki ==

**Chapter ****2**

* * *

><p>Dan tanpa kusadari, lelaki dengan nama Ichigo itu tersenyum, memandangiku hingga sosokku benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.<p>

"Cih, kutukan ini menyusahkan. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana ini?" katanya sambil menghela napas panjang, menatap ruangan yang mungkin saja akan ia tinggali dalam jangka waktu yang tak sebentar.

***(n_n)***

"Ma—maafkan aku, Momo! Aku tertidur," kataku dengan napas yang memburu, kuakui berlari dari kamarku menuju pintu masuk memang sangat melelahkan.

Momo hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Anda memang suka tidur, Nona Rukia. Itu tak masalah," katanya dengan nada sopan atau lebih tepatnya mengejek.

"Enak saja, aku hanya tak mendengarmu kok," kataku yang kini melangkah menjauhi Momo untuk kembali menuju ke kamarku.

"Bagaimana? Apakah Nona Rukia senang hari ini? Bukankah Anda membuat janji dengan Tuan Kaien?" tanya Momo sambil memijat bahunya sekilas, ia terlihat letih.

"Aku membatalkannya. Lagi pula ada seorang lelaki ane…" kataku namun terputus. "Ah! Bukan apa-apa. Kau istirahat saja, Momo." kataku yang kemudian melangkah cepat menuju ke kamar.

"Baik, Nona Rukia. Saya hanya mengambil barang yang tertinggal tadi pagi." jelasnya dengan senyum manis.

***(n_n)***

"Ma—maaf, Nona… Ini sudah pagi, bangunlah…" seseorang dengan lembut membangunkanku? Seperti suara seorang lelaki, tapi siapa?

Dengan malas kubuka kedua mataku, rambut jingga membuat mataku melebar sempurna, sepsang iris _aqua _yang begitu mirip dengan milik Kak Kaien itu membuatku terkejut sekilas.

Apakah aku masih bermimpi? Kutepuk pipiku perlahan. Sakit kok. Jadi ini nyata? Ia hanya tersenyum menatapku.

Lelaki itu menundukkan badannya dan mengucap salam padaku. Ia terlihat sangat polos. Ini mulai membuatku kesal, padahal baru tadi malam ia mengejekku.

"Kau terlihat berbeda, dasar aneh!" makiku sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahnya yang kini berjalan mundur menghindariku.

Ia terlihat takut dan membuatku semakin percaya diri. Dia juga terlihat konyol, ini menguntungkanku.

"Ma—maaf, Nona. Apa Saya mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?" tanyanya dengan sangat polos.

Hei, lihatlah gaya bicaranya itu. Sangat berbeda dari terakhir kali ia berbicara denganku. Ingin rasanya kujambak rambut jeruknya.

Mengingat semalam ia telah mengejekku habis-habisan. Dengan langkah santai dan tatapan menusukku, kudekati dia perlahan.

Ia terhimpit di antara tembok dan diriku yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Dia terlihat sangat lemah, ini bagus sekali. Tapi belum sempat aku menghajarnya, sebelah kakiku terpeleset oleh lantai yang basah. Apa? basah?

"Hu— huooo!" aku terhuyung ke belakang, kenapa bisa ada genangan air di sini? Sial!

Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat. Tapi… aku tak terjatuh, waktu terasa terhenti. Membuat tubuhku tersangga oleh udara hangat, memposisikan diriku 45 derajat ke belakang.

Hangat? Kurasa bukan udara, tapi lengan seseorang. Dan juga, kedua tanganku mengait pada sesuatu. Begitu kubuka kedua mataku. Oh! Apa-apaan ini?

Wa—wajahnya sangat dekat. Napasnya menyapu hidungku, bertabrakan langsung dengan napasku. Tetesan rambut basahnya jatuh ke arah hidung dan mengalir ke arah bibirku. Ah! Wajahku terasa panas!

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya datar, melihatku dengan iris yang berbeda, warna musim gugur itu. Kurasa dia berubah lagi.

Dengan segera aku berusaha bangun dari tumpuannya dan melepas pelukanku pada lehernya. Ia terlihat datar, dan mengacak sekilas rambutnya yang basah.

Oh, Tuhan! Dia seksi sekali! Hah? Pikiran apa itu? Dengan segera kubuang wajahku ke arah lain. Sial! Aku tak berhasil mengerjainya, kurasa ia kembali normal di saat yang tepat. Ck!

"Maaf soal lantai basah itu, aku akan mengeringkannya," katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku yang sedikit mencuri pandang padanya.

"Ter—terserah kau saja!" kataku dengan nada yang kubuat-buat marah. Aku tak mau terlihat rendah di hadapannya.

Kulihat Ichigo hanya menaikkan sekilas kedua bahunya. Bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan? Ingin sekali kujitak kepalanya sekarang.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, kusiapkan sikuku untuk menusuk pinggangnya saat ia berjalan di sisi sampingku. Hahaha, kali ini pasti bisa.

"Rasakan ini, Bodoh!" kataku sambil melayangkan sikuku ke arah pinggangnya.

Tapi… Uh! Sekali lagi ia bisa membaca seranganku. Sial! Padahal ini adalah serangan andalanku, dan tak banyak orang yang baru saja kukenal bisa menangkisnya.

Ia menahan sikuku kemudian menariknya. Lelaki itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan memandang lekat ke arah mataku. Reflek tubuhku mencondongkan diri kebelakang, menghindari kepalanya yang semakin mendekat.

"Percuma, gerakanmu terbaca olehku, _Midget_!" katanya dengan seringai tajam.

Akh! Aku dipermainkan! Oleh makhluk aneh ini? Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, aku membencinya! Sangat!

Ia melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan santai meninggalkanku yang masih menatapnya tajam. Aku ingin membunuhnya, berani-beraninya ia meremehkanku seperti itu. Dasar menyebalkan!

"Hahaha, dasar, _Midget!_" desis Ichigo merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat dariku. Tapi ia sama sekali tak mempedulikannya, ini membuatku sangat kesal.

***(n_n)***

"Kyaaa!" aku mendengar suara teriakan. Mungkinkah Momo? Ah! Apa yang Ichigo lakukan padanya? Mungkinkah ia menyerangnya? Sial! Seharusnya aku sudah membunuhnya saat pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Kalau benar ia menyentuh Momo, aku bersumpah takkan mengampuninya. Dengan sangat tergesa-gesa aku menuruni tangga untuk menuju ke lantai bawah. Dan saat aku sampai di ruang dapur.

"Wah! Tampan sekali! Tampan! Sangat tampan!" aku hanya tercengang di tempat.

Kulihat Momo memeluk sebelah tangan Ichigo dengan centilnya. Apa aku tidak bermimpi? Ternyata dugaanku salah, justru Momo yang menyerang Ichigo, dasar aneh!

"Oi, _Midget_! Siapa gadis ini? Lepaskan dia dariku," kata Ichigo yang sepertinya sedikit terusik oleh kelakuan Momo.

Dengan malas kutarik kedua bahu Momo untuk menjauh, tapi ia malah menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan berbinar-binar ia bertanya padaku,

"Siapa pangeran ini, Nona Rukia? Anda menemukannya di mana? Dan kenapa dia sangat tampan? Kyaaa!" tak dapat kupercaya, Momo akan menjadi gila seperti ini.

"Momo, sadarlah… Ichigo hanya…" kataku namun terputus.

"Kekasihku?" kata Ichigo datar menggunakan nada tanya.

**Deg!**

Aku berdebar saat Ichigo mengatakannya. Kenapa? Kurasa aku terlalu terkejut. Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak berkomentar sedikit pun.

Dalam waktu sekejap Momo melebarkan matanya dan perlahan melepas pelukannya pada lengan Ichigo. Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah dan menunduk padaku.

"Ma—maafkan saya, Nona Rukia. Saya tak bermaksud…" kata Momo segan.

"Hei, dia bukan kekas…" kataku namun kembali terputus karena dengan tiba-tiba Ichigo merangkul bahuku.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Kami hanya bersahabat. Benarkan, _Midget?_ " kata Ichigo sambil menatapku.

Dan tanpa kusadari aku mengangguk mantap! Sial, apa aku benar-benar tersihir? Atau lebih ekstrimnya aku dikutuk olehnya? Hei, aku membenarkan kata-kata busuknya.

"Baiklah, Aku akan bersiap. Mulai hari ini aku akan selalu menggikutimu, _Midget._"katanya sambil melepas pelukan ringan tersebut.

Ini tidak mungkin, kenapa aku diam? Dan juga tak melarangnya? Menyebalkan!

***(n_n)***

Dalam waktu sekejab Ichigo bisa sangat akrab dengan Renji sahabatku. Padahal ini kali pertama aku mempertemukan Renji dengannya. Orang macam apa dia?

Cih, mungkinkah ia memang memiliki magnet dalam dirinya? Atau daya tarik yang luar biasa? Omong kosong! Aku tidak percaya sihir itu benar-benar ada. Sangat tidak menarik dan membosankan. Sihir? Benda apa itu? Hanya sampah.

Karena kehadiran Ichigo, terpaksa aku harus berbagi tempat untuknya. Mobil spesialku ini harus dikendarai oleh lelaki tak jelas seperti dia? Aku tak percaya, aku benar-benar mengizinkannya.

Dan juga… apakah mungkin ia bisa mengendarai sebuah mobil? Apakah di Dunia sihir mobil itu ada? Sangat bahaya jika aku membiarkan lelaki bodoh ini mengendarainya.

"Hei, apa kau bisa?" tanyaku secukupnya.

"Hn," jawabnya.

Bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan? Dasar aneh. Terkadang lelaki ini sungguh sangat hemat bicara, terkadang juga dia mengolok-ngolokku tak jelas. Dan tak jarang pula ia menjadi terlihat sangt bodoh dan lemah. Bagian mana dalam dirinya yang menarik?

Beberapa kali kulihat wajahnya yang memang memiliki kharisma kuat itu. Bisa-bisanya ia membuat Momo yang begitu pendiam menjadi seagresif itu. Dia hebat sekali.

Benar-benar hebat, bahkan aku tak bisa lepas menatapnya sekarang. Dan aku tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia memperhatikanku lewat lirikan dari ekor matanya, melihatku beberapa kali sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Kau masih marah padaku?" tanyanya tapi sayang sekali aku merasa tuli sekarang, aku tak mendengar dan tak menyadarinya.

"Heh! Kau tuli? Aku bertanya padamu, _Midget_!" sontak aku langsung tersadar kutatap tajam dirinya dan dalam sekali gerakan aku berhasil menjitak kepala jingganya. Rasakan itu!

**Ctak!**

"Ouch! Sakit!" katanya sambil menggosok sekilas kepalanya sendiri dengan tetap memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

"Sekali lagi kau mengejekku, kubunuh kau!" kataku sambil membuang mata ke arah depan. Enak saja ia mengolokku seperti itu.

Saat aku melirik ke arahnya, ia hanya tertawa sekilas, sangat lirih bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Dasar aneh!

Tunggu dulu… Atau mungkin akulah yang aneh karena diam-diam telah memperhatikannya? Oh, tidak! Ini memalukan.

***(****n_n)***

Gara-gara aksi membolosku kemarin, dengan terpaksa aku harus berada di kampus hingga petang. Dasar! Ini semua gara-gara lelaki aneh itu, merepotkan sekali.

Aku terus berlari menapaki jalanan dan menuju ke arah di mana mobilku terparkir. Hujan deras membuatku semakin membenci situasi ini. Awas saja bila Ichigo benar-benar meninggalkanku, akan kubunuh dia.

Dengan tergesa aku memasuki mobil milikku itu, kulihat Ichigo masih terdiam, menatap arah depan dengan tatapan ganjil. Kulihat hari semakin gelap dan hujanpun semakin deras. Aku harus segera mengganti baju basahku ini.

"Kenapa diam? Cepat jalan!" perintahku dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat.

Dengan perlahan lelaki itu menoleh ke arahku, matanya terlihat garang dan berwarna merah menyala. I—ini sangat menakutkan, aku sampai menatapnya ngeri.

"A—apa yang terjadi padamu? He—hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu!" aku mulai takut sekarang.

Bibirku terbungkam sempurna, auranya mencekram jiwaku. Aku terpaku pada sepasang mata merah darahnya itu. Aku melebarkan mata melihat seringai tajamnya. Aku merasa sangat terancam.

Tubuhku merapat sempurna pada pintu mobil. Aku mencoba untuk keluar, tapi aku tidak bisa berpikir. Padahal begitu mudahnya membuka pintu dan lari. Tapi aku membeku.

"Ada yang salah, Gadis?" katanya perlahan dengan nada yang sungguh memacu cepat detak jantungku.

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tubuhnya mendekat dan mengurung diriku yang tersudut di antara pintu dan tubuhnya.

Aku mohon, siapa pun tolonglah aku! Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata erat, kenapa aku tak bisa melawannya? Apakah ini yang dinamakan rasa ketakukan itu? Sangat nyata dan sesak.

"Santai saja, kau datang kepadaku untuk hal ini kan?" katanya berbisik ke arah telingaku dan menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus rambutku.

Tapi dengan cepat pula ia menjambaknya dengan tiba-tiba. Menariknya kuat hingga ku kesakitan. Dan dia hanya tertawa? Dia benar-benar gila.

"Kyaaa…!" aku berteriak semampu yang kubisa hingga terdengar suara derap langkah seseorang mendekat, kemudian…

**Prang!**

Dengan segera kulindungi kepalaku menggunakan kedua lengan milikku. Aku merasa sesuatu berhamburan menuju ke arahku, sedikit membuatku tergores, apakah kaca?

Ternyata seseorang dengan tinjuan tangan kosongnya berhasil memecahkan kaca bagian depan mobil sekaligus meninju tepat di rahang Ichigo.

Pandanganku masih terlihat samar. Apakah orang itu akan menyelamatkanku? Siapa dia? Aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Kulihat aliran darah mengalir dari sudut bibir lelaki bermata merah itu, tepatnya bernama Ichigo. Apakah ini bagian dari kutukannya? Menyeramkan sekali.

Seseorang yang baru saja datang itu menarik kembali tangannya yang terlilit sebuah kaos, mungkin untuk melindungi dari kaca yang sudah di pecahkannya. Dia hebat sekali, dia menyelamatkanku dari iblis ini.

Ternyata tak berhenti sampai di situ, Ichigo yang merasa terganggu kini menatapku tajam, sorot matanya serasa ingin membunuhku. Ia menarik tanganku dengan sangat erat, erat sekali.

Ia membawaku keluar mobil, sementara seseorang yang menolongku tengah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Ichigo kembali.

"Le—lepaskan aku, Iblis!" teriakku memandangnya tajam. Menghentakkan sekeras mungkin cengkraman tangan kuatnya pada tanganku, tapi…

**Plak!**

Aku… ditampar? Oleh lelaki ini? Sakit, rasaya sakit sekali. Baru pertama kali ini aku ditampar seperti ini. Dia menyakitiku, dia jahat! Sangat jahat!

"Berhenti memberontak! Kau mangsaku!" katanya dengan seringai tajam yang membuatku muak.

Tanganku mengerat, mengepal sekuat mungkin. Mataku sampai berair saat merasakan panas yang amat sangat akibat tamparan dari tangan seorang lelaki sinting itu. Hujan deras semakin memperburuk keadaan.

**Plak!**

Aku menamparnya sekuat yang kubisa, tanganku sampai bergetar. Untuk pertama kalinya aku harus ditampar dan menampar seorang lelaki. Ini bukanlah pengalaman yang baik.

Aku masih menatapnya garang, dadaku naik turun menghela napas yang terasa sangat berat. Baru pertama kali ini seseorang benar-benar menyakitiku secara fisik. Ini benar-benar kekerasan.

"Menjauh dariku! Pergi kau!" aku berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

Kulihat Ichigo masih berposisi tepat saat aku menamparnya. Wajahnya tertoleh ke arah samping, membuatku tak mampu menatap ekspresi wajahnya.

Tapi masa bodoh! Aku tak peduli, berani-beraninya ia menamparku! Aku berjalan mundur dan tubuhku menabrak penuh _body _samping mobilku.

Kulihat seseorang yang menolongku itu menuju ke arah Ichigo. Dia melangkah garang menuju ke arah lelaki itu. Mencengkram kerah Ichigo dan mengangkatnya tinggi hingga Ichigo terjinjit.

"Brengsek kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" teriak seseorang berambut biru langit itu, dia adalah Grimmjow Jagerjaques, model terkenal yang juga salah satu dari teman baik Kak Kaien.

Kenapa Ichigo diam? Kulihat ia masih membuang muka. Grimmjow nampak geram saat Ichigo tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dengan segera Grimmjow mengarahkan pukulan terbaiknya secara bertubi-tubi ke arah rahang kanan dan kiri Ichigo secara bergantian.

Bunyi pukulan itu membuatku bergidik. Dan sekali lagi aku melihat Ichigo hanya pasrah di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menyakiti Rukia, termasuk kau! Siapa kau?" teriak Grimmjow dengan pukulan terakhirnya, membuat Ichigo tersungkur tepat di depanku.

Aku menelan ludah sekilas, membayangkan rasa sakit yang mungkin dirasakannya. Dalam keadaan terbaring, ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ke arahku. Guyuran hujan membuat luka lebam itu terasa perih, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

Ia memandangku dengan tatapan memelas, hatiku berdesir melihat mata yang identik dengan musim gugur itu menatapku dengan sangat menyesal. Aku mengenal betul sorot mata itu, aku tak tega melihatnya.

Bibirnya bergumam seolah berbicara, "Maafkan aku…" mataku terbelalak sempurna. Penuh dengan penyesalan.

Kulihat Grimmjow mendekat kembali ke arah Ichigo. Dan dengan segera aku menghentikannya.

"Sudah cukup!" teriakku memecah suara gemerisik hujan.

Aku duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Ichigo. Hei, lelaki ini menangis? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah hanya tetesan air hujan? Tapi air mata itu benar-benar keluar dari kedua matamiliknya.

"Ke—kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku.

"Maafkan aku… Rukia…"

Aku tersentak, untuk pertama kalinya ia memanggil nama kecilku dengan tulus. Aku merasa pernah mendengar nada suara ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Ichigo? Siapa kau sebenarnya?

**T`B`C`**

* * *

><p>Mungkin Fic ini akan selesai di Chapter depan. Kalo gak tiga Chapter ya empat. Sengaja buat yang gak terlalu rumit. hehehe. Maaf telat update.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>R P<strong>

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
